1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispensing and mixing of multi-flavored drinks such as shakes, frozen custards, slushes and the like, and more particularly to a system utilizing a flavor-injected blender for mixing and dispensing such products without the need for large storage facilities and costly equipment.
2. Background Art
Beverage dispensing systems are used to provide consumers with beverages that are typically a mixture of previously stored concentrate and water. Further, milk shake machines are available for use in fast-food styled restaurants, but such machines are typically expensive. In addition, storage of product used is typically within the machine thus demanding expensive retail space for placement and convenient use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,686 to Jarrett discloses a beverage dispensing system for providing a number of different flavored drinks mixed from concentrate and water. The system has a number of containers for storing different flavors of concentrate and a piping system including a coupling adapted to receive pressurized water. Each container is in fluid communication with a specific fluid driven proportion pump that is also in fluid communication with the pumping system. Separate and fluid supply lines extend from each pump to a dispensing head. Valves in the dispensing head control the discharge of fluid therefrom so that when a selected beverage is desired, the appropriate concentrate and water are discharged simultaneously to ensure that the end beverage contains the appropriate mixture of concentrate and fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,957 to Sizemore discloses a cup-type vending system which includes a vending machine having a currency output device and automatically outputs a beverage into a cup in response to an operator's payment and selection of a beverage. The vending machine includes a plurality of disposable containers of beverage syrup, such as "bag-in-box" packages, stored in an auxiliary cabinet. A dispensing system functions to draw syrup from the disposable containers and selectively dispense a predefined or selected amount of syrup into an awaiting cup. The system includes pumping stages wherein one stage draws a selected amount of syrup from a package through a feed conduit and discharges the selected amount through a nozzle into the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,759 to Giannella et al. discloses a milk shake machine having a multiple mixing, blending and dispensing head for mixing and dispensing a variety of flavored milk shakes from one reservoir of unflavored comestible. Each head incorporates a premix chamber, wherein an unflavored, neutral comestible is injected under pressure, and is mixed under turbulence with a selected flavoring syrup which is also injected under pressure. A flexible shaft beater mixes the partially mixed comestible with the flavoring syrup and a triple port dispensing nozzle directs the mixed flavored milk shake into a container for serving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,691 to Reese et al. discloses a frozen drink mixer for preparing blended beverages, particularly frozen drinks, in which an ice dispenser, liquid mix dispenser, and blender are combined into a single unit. The apparatus automatically delivers an appropriate amount of ice and liquid to the blender unit and turns on the blender at an appropriate time to prepare the frozen drink of desired size.
There remains a need to provide an inexpensive system to provide a flavored shake to a customer while maintaining low capital cost as well as low operating cost and do such while maintaining the cleanliness and health standards demanded in the industry. The present invention provides such a system.